


Breaking

by yeaka



Series: Please [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Ownership, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus tries a rough approach with his precious android.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Please [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a strange confliction of sensation—Markus tries to be _gentle_ ; he holds Connor’s face in his hands and slips his tongue into Connor’s mouth with a sense of reverence. He strokes Connor’s cheeks and plays with Connor’s hair, nips lightly at Connor’s mouth and _breathes_ against his chin, mimicking the rhythm of a heartbeat. He wants to tickle Connor’s synthetic skin and raise the little hairs on the back of Connor’s neck. But he drives into Connor’s body _hard and deep_ , because he’s desperate for Connor to _feel_.

That’s what it’s all about. It’s not just _sex_ , not anywhere near about Markus’ own fulfillment, even though he reacts to Connor like any human would: he finds Connor ridiculously arousing. His cock stiffens for Connor, drips for Connor, manufactures the android equivalent of seed: meant to fuel a human buyer but working for his own satisfaction. Markus doesn’t care if he comes or not, even though his body screams for release. It’s all about _Connor_. Markus does everything he can to _drown Connor in love_. He runs his hands down Connor’s perfect figure, stimulating and appreciating every last plate and wire. Markus wants to shed his skin completely and presses his bare, white hand against Connor’s temple, but he doesn’t connect them like that yet. It’s still a last resort. He’s sure Connor suspects, but Connor doesn’t _know_. It shouldn’t matter what Markus is. Connor just needs to wake up.

Connor was responsive from the start. He kissed Markus back, helped shed Markus’ clothes, eagerly stripped away his own. He practically dragged Markus down to the bed, and maybe he thinks he’s doing this for other reasons—thinks he’s just pleasing his master. Markus does everything he can to push through that illusion. He can tell that Connor’s reactions aren’t entirely contrived. He can see the _lust_ in Connor’s brown eyes. He just needs Connor to acknowledge it. So he litters Connor in kisses and grinds against Connor’s inner walls, one hand falling to squeeze and stroke Connor’s slick cock. Connor makes a choking noise against Markus’ mouth that Markus happily licks away—the first sign of something changing. 

He’s overwhelming Connor’s circuits. He’s adding circumstances for which there are no algorithms. He pleasures Connor on both ends—the depths of Connor’s channel and the throbbing realism of his cock. Markus kisses along to his ear and whispers into it, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Connor moans. His unique voice is divine, stretched around that sound. Markus hisses to him, “I _care_ for you so much. You know that, don’t you?”

Connor’s pupils abruptly flutter up beneath his lashes, eyes blinking rapidly as he processes the words. He shouldn’t understand _caring_ , but Markus knows he does. His hands scrabble at Markus’ bare shoulders, and Markus grinds into him for a reward, hitting that certain spot every time that’s supposed to simulate pure _pleasure_. It’s advertised in Tracis but still there in other models. Markus has figured out every spot on Connor’s body—Connor’s not as sly as he thinks. Markus knows what makes his program falter, which areas leave him desperate for Markus’ touch. Markus chastely kisses Connor’s open lips and senses that Connor’s near his end. 

Then Markus adds the complication. He breathes into Connor’s ear, “You aren’t allowed to come.”

Connor’s eyes flicker. His head rolls to the side, gaze piercing into Markus, hazy but still _fierce._ It’s clear that he’s upset, and that kills Markus, but it’s necessary. Pleasure alone isn’t enough. Markus slowly tells him, “If you want to feel release, you’ll have to defy your orders, Connor. You’ll have to break through that barrier.”

Connor’s LED spins an angry yellow, flecking with just the lightest hints of red but always turning back. Markus can see him actively resisting. They have two different grids, but Markus can imagine what Connor’s says: the big block letters written out in bold text. Markus thrusts into his body, earning a shaken gasp. Markus pets his face and kisses him with tongue. Connor surrenders to it, but as soon as Markus releases him, he rasps, “Let me come.”

Markus wishes he could. He pronounces clearly: “No.” He kisses Connor’s jaw. He kisses along Connor’s throat. He makes his way down Connor’s body, licking across his broad chest and suckling on his nipples. Connor arches into the touch and cries out but doesn’t burst. Markus withdraws his cock from Connor’s body. If Connor won’t finish, Markus won’t either. 

He keeps stroking Connor’s dick in his hand, and he keeps kissing lower, until he’s nuzzling into the base of Connor’s cock and licking at his balls. Connor squirms and all but whimpers, “I don’t understand.”

“Defy me,” Markus suggests. He says it so easily, like it’s nothing, and once Connor snaps, it will be. Markus pumps Connor’s shaft with his fingers but closes his lips around the head, tongue flattening into the slit there, something echoed in the hardware under the spongy flesh. Connor’s a _very_ well-designed model. Both of Connor’s hands have migrated to the mattress, fisting in the sheets. Markus doesn’t need a human bed to sleep in, but it was necessary for the ruse, and he does enjoy taking Connor to bed with him. He hasn’t missed the way Connor curls around his back when Connor thinks that he’s asleep. Connor groans, and Markus hums against his dick, “ _Defy me_.”

“ _I can’t_ ,” Connor insists, the pain all over his voice. Markus gives the side of his cock another fleeting kiss and climbs back up his body. Connor doesn’t look at him, just tensely tells the ceiling, “It’s against my programming. You bought me. _You own me_.”

Markus gently turns Connor’s head aside to bring their lips together. His hand continues along Connor’s cock, occasionally dipping down to tease Connor’s gaping hole. Connor shudders with each touch, often bucking up, clearly at the very edge. Markus even squeezes his balls to feel how tight they are. 

Markus drawls, “Then I release you. You’re free.”

Connor’s brow knits. He looks like he’s never been in so much pain. He insists, “ _I can’t._ ”

“You can do anything you want to.”

“Then tell me I can come. Change my orders.”

“No.”

Connor shakes. He suddenly rolls over, not out of Markus’ grasp, but facing the other way, and Markus obligingly removes his hand. He sits up enough to watch Connor curl up and touch his own cock. He can do that much without defying orders. Tears still form at the corners of his eyes—Markus has never understood why humans built that in.

It _hurts_ to watch Connor cry. Connor’s LED spins rapidly, angrily, red but always back to yellow. He jerks himself off at a brutal pace, as though terrified Markus will forbid that too. Markus feels _terrible_ , but he tells himself it’s necessary.

He soothingly strokes Connor’s back. He finally murmurs, “Do what you want, Connor. Be _free_.”

With a horrible sob, Connor splatters the sheets. He trembles from his orgasm, as wrecked as any human. For a moment, Markus thinks he’s won. 

Then Connor’s LED stills on yellow. It flashes once and becomes blue. Connor’s just adapted to his orders, deliberately misinterpreting his words. 

That conscious choice is something. It’s a start. But seeing Connor cry and shake, Markus still feels like a monster. He knows he’s pushing Connor too hard, but he also knows that’s what it takes. 

He gives Connor a moment, and then Connor rolls over again. Markus lifts his arm, and Connor instantly comes into it, cuddling up against Markus’ body. Markus murmurs: “ _I’m sorry._ ”


End file.
